By the Time You Read This
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: (a song fic based on "By the Time You Read This" by Unfinished Thought) A silly misunderstanding leads to tragedy! How will Boss respond to the note left by Caitlin?


(Song by Unfinished Thought)

A/N: Bwa ha haaa! Ph33r my song fic! ::has two people do a fancy flashy dance in background:: ...Uh...me hypeh... My new favorite song by my new favorite band is what this fic will be based on. You might be, like, "WTF, MATES?¿" but that doesn't matter. But by the time you read this, I will be light years away...wellys, maybe NOT... This is a heavy song with lots of meaning, so imagine the song while you read the song fic if you've never heard it before. This is just some random song fic I felt like writing, and it matches up with my regular fics. (Boss and me...the deal with Mike...yeah, all that good stuff if you don't know.) Oh, and this isn't a true story (or in my irl life it isn't...), just thought it would make a good song fic.

It was a forlorn night. There was no sign of the light side, just the darkness. It was a torrid night; it was the night Caitlin-Chan Taisho-Kun Nicole Montgomery almost let herself go.

"YOU ARE _WHAT_?" Boss screamed frightened with deep eyes.

Caitlin nodded with tears in her sapphire blue eyes. "I couldn't keep it from you any longer; I'm a Bad Ham double agent. I didn't mean to be one. I was forced to be a double agent. Boss, _believe me_."

Boss backed away a few paces. "CC..." He glanced down at the floor of the clubhouse and whispered, "This is it. _THIS IS IT, I TELL YOU, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL LIE TO ME!_" He growled angrily as he walked out the door.

Caitlin sunk to her knees. She and Boss had been quiescent for a long time at the clubhouse table. Caitlin thought he was wondering about the Bad Hams, and he was, he said. She admitted about the fourth time that she was a Bad Ham, but now Mike wasn't here to get her out of trouble and convince him she's not. Mike was off to Hamster City, and he wasn't coming back for another two weeks. Caitlin put her head in her paws and felt the tears dripping down her face.

"I've got to get out of here; I'm miserable," she cried to herself. "I'm leaving here..._FOREVER_. No one can stop me now..."

Caitlin rent her ribbons out of her pigtails and had her brown hair shroud around her pale face. She slipped on a dejected black dress with a purple stripe. The thick mascara on her eyelashes was trickling down her cheeks and staining them, and she wingedly wrote out a note and closed it imperviously. Caitlin sealed it with a kiss as she took a dagger from the kitchen and trudged out the clubhouse door.

::By The Time You Read This::

::I Will Be Light Years Away::

::High Pressure Is Building::

::Compressing Calm I Leave Today::

"I will never live in peace...never...," Caitlin whispered to herself as she walked down near the dark midnight blue river. It created raging waves and crashed against the rocks that crossed the river which finely suited the dismal mood. She was walking away from the clubhouse gradually, and she carefully held the acute dagger in her trembling paws. Caitlin kept walking haltingly and despairingly to a nearby waterfall proximal the river.

::To Live The Rest Of My Days::

::In A Chemical Haze::

::Where The Only Problems I Face::

::Are Those That Give Chase::

"By the time he reads my note, I'll be long gone," Caitlin continued. "I was always meaning to get out of here as soon as I could; no one wants me around anymore. I was always meaning to erase my name from history. Yeah, that's it."

::By The Time You Read This::

::I'll Be Light Years Away::

::Site Seeing Parallels::

::I Was Always Meaning To Erase::

Boss walked back into the clubhouse. "Mike said she wasn't...," he murmured. "Again, CC had to be a drama queen and get me all worried."

He looked around the clubhouse. "You were kidding me again!" he shouted playfully. "Haha, good joke!"

After hearing no response, Boss glanced around again. He saw Caitlin wasn't there, nowhere in sight. There was only the wretched feeling of loneliness. "CC? CC! Come on! I know you're kidding me!"

Boss sighed and sat down in his overstuffed armchair next to the table. "She must be playing with me some more. Dangit, I hate when she does that when I _know_ she's playing with me..."

He suddenly saw the note sealed with the kiss on the round table. He picked it up without worry and muttered, "Must be something else that she decides to mock me with."

Boss opened it and gasped. Inside it read:

"Dear Boss,

This is definitely it. I'm THROUGH with this world. I AM THROUGH. And this isn't a game this time. I'm going down to the waterfall nearby to stab my black heart and fall into it to erase my name from history. Stop me, you might, but _YOU ARE NOT ENOUGH NOW TO STOP ME_. BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS NOTE, I WILL BE ALMOST DEAD. I AM SICK OF THIS WORLD. THIS IS THE **ENDING** I WANT! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S **HAPPY**; I'M JUST **HAPPY** IT IS **THERE**!!! I LOVE YOU, AND DON'T FORGET ME WHEN I'M DEAD AND LONG GONE. DON'T STOP ME EITHER. IT'S THE **END**. IT'S THE ENDING I **WANT**! I LOVE **YOU** MORE THAN I **EVER** LOVED ANYONE ELSE OR MYSELF COMBINED. PLEASE DON'T STOP ME. IT'S THE ENDING I **WANT**!!!

-Your Most Loved One, Caitlin-Chan Taisho-Kun Nicole Montgomery

P.S. Tell everyone that I love them, too. Tell the Bad Hams, too. We're all a big family, even though no one else sees it."

Boss stood up bewildered for a moment before throwing down the letter and raced as lickety-split as he could out the door.

::It's An Ending I Want::

::I Don't Care If It's Happy::

::I'm Just Happy It Is There::

Caitlin whispered to herself as she climbed onto the gargantuan rocks that towered over the waterfall at the end of the river, "I wish I had just sometimes never existed. Everyone would've been better off. Screw this beautiful world. This is the _end_."

::Wishing I Had Sometimes::

::Been More In The Way::

::Of Myself Being Paralyzed::

::From The Look On Your Face::

Boss quickened his velocity as he rushed down next to the river and toward the waterfall. He felt sweat run down his face and his pulse was beating vehemently and as rapid than it ever had gone. Boss kept running as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Caitlin looked around the waterfall at the scenery. The rain was now drenching down atop of her, and she held the dagger up to the black sky. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S AN **ENDING** I WANT! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S **HAPPY**; I'M JUST **HAPPY** IT IS **THERE**!!!"

::It's An Ending I Want::

::I Don't Care If It's Happy::

::I'm Just Happy It Is There::

Caitlin thrust the dagger from the air toward her heart with her eyes closed. Suddenly a strong yet gentle force stopped her from piercing her heart. Caitlin opened her teary eyes slowly and looked behind her. Boss was holding her from stabbing herself.

She whispered, "_Stop...let go...I want this..._"

Boss shook his head. "Mike told me you were playing with me again. I don't know how he knows, he just does. Don't do this. You know you don't want this. Just let go of the knife. _It'll all be over_."

Caitlin flinched as she released the dagger from her paw. It plummeted onto a slippery rock and slid away into the waterfall. She burst into heavy tears and hugged Boss tightly. "Boss...Boss..."

Boss held her tightly against his torso. "Let's go home. It's all over now..."

A/N: Yup. That's it. Somewhat depresso/happy/crappy, but oh wellys. And no, I've never considered suicide; I just thought it'd make a good song fic. (But I am messed up, everyone says.) Yay, now I gotta find some other thing to do...


End file.
